


the promise

by ikuzonosupremacy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mild Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, everyones gay, i'll add as i go - Freeform, idiot lesbians, mukuro has crush on toko for like 3 chapters or sum idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonosupremacy/pseuds/ikuzonosupremacy
Summary: Mukuro and Sayaka used to play together as children. Sayaka was 6 and Mukuro was 5, but one day Sayaka's family had to move back to Japan. The pair make a silly promise to go to the same university one day--NYU. The campus surrounded the park where the two would meet to play. 15 years later, Mukuro remembers the promise, but not the person. Sayaka hardly remembers her old life but she has a charm from those early days. Will life bring them back together?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Welcome to NYU

/breathe…

With luggage and duffel bag in hand, Mukuro waited in front of suite 877. She wasn’t sure if she should knock or ring the buzzer.

/two suitemates won’t be so bad…

/I hope they’re nice.

She’s finally here -- NYU-- after two years saving money at community college, she’s finally made it on a partial scholarship. Granted, the thought of crippling student loan debt didn’t escape her mind, but she was here.

/I wonder if you’re here too

She knocks on the door and within milliseconds it swings open as if someone had already been watching her from the other side.

“HI! HELLO! WELCOME!” two voices greet her -- one obviously more enthusiastic than the other.

The shorter girl bounces forward in excitement and shakes her hand.

“I’m Aoi Asahina, Philosophy Major and this tall person over here is Kyoko Kirigiri, Economics. You have no idea how happy I am to finally have someone else here.”

“Mukuro Ikusaba...uhh...Psychology.”

“Sorry, don’t mind her. I promise we aren’t creepy. She’s just extremely caffeinated. We stopped by Third Rail Coffee earlier,” said Kyoko as she dragged Aoi away from Mukuro.

/These two are adorable. I think I’ll like it here

Third Rail Coffee --what a coincidence! That’s where Mukuro was supposed to start work tomorrow. Her scholarship was definitely not enough to cover the high cost of tuition and lodging. She definitely needed monies and TRC was hiring.

“Oh, no way! You go there a lot? I start work there tomorrow actually," Mukuro says as she’s finally given space to drag her luggage in the room.

She takes a few seconds to admire the room. Their suite was fairly big; definitely enough to fit three people but no more than that. The university provided them with three beds, three closets, and three desks. There was a mini-fridge and a TV though -- probably one of the girls’.

/So this is what it’s like to dorm on campus

“Is that all you’ve brought with you?” Kyoko asks seemingly shocked at Mukuro’s lack of stuff.

“My parents don’t live too far from here. I just wanted to be more independent and get out of their space.”

Aoi and Kyoko nod in unison satisfied at Mukuro's response, but clearly, they were still interested in asking her more things. Mukuro finishes unpacking her luggage in the next 30 minutes and during the time, the pair never stopped inquiring about her life.

She felt bad for having to cut their conversation short but it was almost time to meet her peer mentor. She had to head to the Transfer Center to meet said person. Part of Mukuro was skeptical about how helpful these mentors could be, but she’d take all the help she could get.

A quick 5-minute walk over to the center and she finds herself being greeted by a girl with the kindest eyes she thinks she's ever seen.

“Hello! Welcome to the Transfer Center. I’m Komaru and I’m a peer mentor here. Are you new?”

“I’m Mukuro Ikusaba. 3rd-year Psychology student.”

Komaru lets out a squeal, “Oh she’s gonna be so happy to meet you. You’re cute!”

“Uhh..thanks I guess. But who?”

“Your mentor! I’ll go get her. Just sit over there.” Komaru gestures to a couch and quickly runs to the back.

Mukuro awkwardly sits, unsure of what to do with herself.

Less than a minute later Mukuro feels a hand on her shoulder. “Hi, Mukuro! My name is Sayaka. I’m your mentor” says a sweet voice.

Mukuro turns to face Sayaka and was immediately awestruck by her radiant smile. Everything about her screamed sweetness and sunshine.

She was definitely captivating.

Hoping she hadn’t been staring too long, Mukuro quickly waves and introduces herself.

“Mukuro Ikusaba, 3rd-year psych transfer student. But...uh... you already knew that.” She laughs nervously.

/Be cool, Mukuro! Don't freak out.

“Aww, you’re so adorable, Mukuro! I can’t wait to get to know you. I’m here to make your transition into NYU smoother, but most of all I’m just here to be a friendly face in the crowd. So what brings you to NYU?"


	2. When We Were Young

/it was a promise I made 15 years ago…

“Mukuro...stay where I can see you, and don’t let your sister get into trouble,” said her mother.

Her parents recently bought their own food truck and parked it by the streets of Washington Square Park. The business was booming; NYU student patrons would always come to eat their food.

Mukuro loved accompanying her mom in the food truck because it meant she could play by the park. She was five now --her twin sister was certainly more mischievous than her.

Having a twin sister was like a double-edged sword. Mukuro rarely got bullied because other kids knew her sister was around. But she was often the target of her own shenanigans. Yesterday she had found some insects and chased her around with them in hand knowing full well how terrified she was of them.

/ugh...siblings...gross.

It was nearing the end of summer and she would be starting kindergarten in the fall-- at a real school. She needed to make full use of her last month of freedom. Maybe she would try playing with other kids more. Making friends before school started couldn’t hurt.

Mukuro hoped that today she could just enjoy her time at the park. She loved sitting by the fountain and observing all the things around her. She didn’t have many friends but she liked watching others play with their friends.

She made her way over to her favorite spot by the fountain when she noticed some girl sitting there. She must be new -- no one else sits at that fountain spot but Mukuro. Other kids just ran around or would be jumping in the fountain.

She didn’t look much older than Mukuro, maybe she wouldn’t mind moving.

“Excuse me! You’re in my spot,” Mukuro whispered quietly -- not wanting to offend the girl.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know. Wanna sit next to me?” the girl replies as she pats the spot next to her.

She didn’t know how to respond, but she guessed it wouldn’t hurt to make a new friend.

“I'm Sayaka but friends call me, Saya." she laughs, smiling from cheek to cheek as Mukuro sits beside her.

“My name is Mukuro” The younger girl nods with her lips pursed.

Sayaka rests her head on Mukuro’s shoulders. “I like you, Muku! I think we’ll be good friends.” Mukuro felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

This feeling was brand new and certainly unfamiliar, but she didn’t seem to mind. Mukuro used to just sit and watch other people at the park, but with Sayaka around, she was no longer alone. The pair would spend some days just sitting and talking by the fountain. Some other days they would play pretend. Sayaka always loved playing the princess role and she would make Mukuro her prince. Mukuro let Sayaka choose what they would do because Sayaka was a year older, but also she didn’t really know how to play with others.

They met a few times a week for the next month. Mukuro enjoyed every single moment. She wished the summer would never end. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged somewhere. Sayaka had a way of making her feel good. There was just something about her smile and her bubbly personality that Mukuro found very refreshing.

It was the last week before she would officially start kindergarten. She wondered why she never asked Sayaka what school she was going to. Maybe they were going to be classmates -- or at the very least, schoolmates. As they sit together in their favorite spot by the fountain Mukuro wraps her arms around the taller girl.

“Sayaka, are you ready for school? It starts next week! I’m honestly nervous, it’s my first time going to a real school.”

Sayaka loops her hands around Mukuro’s arms, and she lets out a sigh.

“Mukuro, I’m not going to school here. My family and I are going to move back to Japan. Once my father completes his last summer class here at NYU, we’ll be heading back. I...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I’m sorry.”

Mukuro watches as tears well up in Sayaka’s eyes. She didn’t even notice her own. “Don’t be sorry. It’s fine. You’ll be back soon right?” she says.

Sayaka shakes her head. The truth is she doesn’t know if she’ll ever be back in New York.

“Well, maybe when we’re older. We can come back here. You know...go to college together....cause adults can choose where they want to go to school.” Mukuro really didn’t want their friendship to end right here.

“I really enjoyed spending time with you this past summer, Muku. I will study hard in Japan if you promise we’ll both go to NYU one day.” Sayaka wipes the tear that falls on Mukuro’s cheek.

“Let’s do it! let’s both get into NYU one day and meet here again,” Mukuro grasps Sayaka’s hands and beings linking their pinkies together, “What do you say? I think we can do it.”

“Me too. Aww man… I’ll really miss you, Mukuro”

“You’re not leaving yet. Let’s meet here every day for the rest of this week.”

And so the pair meet as if it was the last time they would see each other every time.

As their last day drew closer, Mukuro treasured the time she would spend being princess Sayaka’s prince. She knew she wanted Sayaka to have a part of her before Sayaka left so she asked her parents to go with her to the NYU gift shop before it closed.

Mukuro browsed the shop for a while until a cute keychain with the NYU mascot caught her eye. Sayaka would surely like this one. She passed it to her parents for purchase. Part of her was sad. It all happened so fast. She never had to say goodbye to anyone before.

They were still young and college was many years away. She worried that one day she would forget everything. She worried that Sayaka would forget her too. Honestly, as long as their promise remained unforgotten, she didn’t care if Sayaka remembered her. That’s all she could hope for.

If Sayaka remembered the promise, she would still go to NYU and they could still meet. It’s not silly to think that far, is it?

Sayaka’s flight to Japan was tomorrow which meant this was the last time for her and Mukuro to hang out. Mukuro couldn’t believe it.

It was time for her first real goodbye. Sayaka was already sitting at their spot on the fountain by the time she got to the park. Sayaka was smiling brightly as she always does. It made Mukuro smile too-- though a part of her heart was hurting. She wondered if Sayaka felt the same.

“Come on, Muku. One last round of princess adventures? Do you want to be the princess this time?” Sayaka pulled Mukuro further into the park.

“Only if you’re my prince, Saya.”

Sayaka’s smile grew bigger.

The pair played for a while and as the sky began to change color, they knew their time was coming to an end.

“My princess, I’m afraid we must part ways. I...I am needed in my kingdom,” tears threatened to fall from Sayaka's eyes, “I will miss you so much.”

“Before you go, I have something for you. Please take this with you to Japan. I..uhh… I hope it reminds you of your time here and of our promise to meet at NYU when we are both old enough.”

“Mukuro, you didn’t have to get me anything! And of course, I’ll never forget you or our promise. Thank you for this -- for everything. We will have our happily ever after when we are both at NYU. I’ll keep this with me forever.”

Both of them are crying now. Sayaka clings onto Mukuro with the keychain still in hand, neither wanting to let go. But they eventually had to. Once they parted ways, they knew the only thing they could hold on to was their promise. So they tried to keep it close to their heart.

As the years pass, their memories of each other fade. Mukuro eventually forgets Sayaka’s name, and Sayaka Mukuro’s. But Mukuro did remember the promise. She could never forget it. She continued to work through all the obstacles life threw at her so that one day she could go to NYU.

/And now I’m here. Where are you?

20-year-old Mukuro tries to remember the girl's face, her voice, her anything. But nothing comes to mind. All she had was their promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -end of part 2-
> 
> does this count as angst? possibly. anyways stan twice


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the first day of classes for all NYU students. Mukuro was glad she only had one class from 12:30 to 2 pm --Abnormal Psychology. She did, however, have a six-hour work shift after at Third Rail Coffee from 3 to 9pm. Maybe she wasn’t so lucky after all. She just had to take things one step at a time.

First: Abnormal Psych. She wondered what kind of things she would learn today. Really she knew not to expect too much content. The professor was probably only planning to go over the syllabus. Mukuro made it a habit to sit toward the front of the lecture halls. It’s not like she asked questions during class, but she figured she paid the best attention when she’s sitting up front. She ended up choosing an aisle seat in the center section which was three rows from the front.

“Hey! I thought I saw you walk in here,” said a familiar voice from behind.

It was Sayaka again with that killer smile of hers. “May I sit next to you?”

Mukuro quickly nodded, making sure to return Sayaka’s smile.

“What luck! I can’t believe I have a class with you. You know, when I volunteered for this peer mentor program, I didn’t think I’d actually get assigned. But I’m glad I got you--though I don't really know why.”

“Oh uh...thanks I guess. Haha If I’m being completely honest, I was a bit skeptical about the whole peer mentorship thing at first." Mukuro noticed Sayaka pouting the moment she said “skeptical” so she felt the need to elaborate. “But I’m glad I eventually did it because now I officially have another friend-- you.”

With that, Sayaka’s radiant smile had been restored. Mukuro didn't know why but part of her always wanted to make sure Sayaka was smiling. It was quite gut-wrenching to see the older girl pout. Mukuro hoped she'd never been the cause of Sayaka’s sadness.

“So Abnormal Psych, huh? Are you excited for the final project? It’s mandatory for this class --but hey at least we get partners.” Sayaka spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had set in for a while.

“Wait how do you know that?”

“A few of my friends have taken this class before. But also it's on the 3rd page of the syllabus. Didn't you read it?”

“Okay, who reads the syllabus anyway?” Mukuro grumbles, “but seeing as you're the only person I know in this class do you think maybe we could uhh be partners?”

“Well, I don't know, Mukuro. I think I'd want a partner who reads the syllabus so they aren't lost in class.”

“Shhh...I’ll read it. For you. I promise. Please be my partner,” pouts as she holds Sayaka’s hands.

“Fine, you've got yourself a partner. I can't resist cute girls with soft hands,” Sayaka admits frankly.

Mukuro choked on air. She didn't know if Sayaka was being serious.

/What was that? Is she trying to kill me?

Mukuro could have sworn she wasn't wearing a sweater. Why did she feel like she was on fire? Sayaka let out a hearty laugh and was about to tease Mukuro about her reaction when the professor walks in. Mukuro felt like she owed Dr. Park a debt of gratitude for saving her from further embarrassment.

“Take out your syllabus folks and let’s get this show on the road!” he says enthusiastically.

But of course, he had to talk about the syllabus and how important it was further proving Sayaka’s point.

/Great. Just great.

“Everything you will ever need in this class starts with the syllabus. Of course, you can email me questions but if the answer is on the syllabus I'm going to pretend like I never saw your email. My point is, you're all adults now. I trust you can read it without me having to tell you.”

Mukuro swore she could hear Sayaka giggling throughout the professor’s syllabus sermon. She decides to glance over at Sayaka and sure wasn't surprised to find that the older girl was currently staring at her with the cheekiest grin plastered on her face.

Sayaka notices Mukuro rolling her eyes and begins to smirk, scooting closer to the younger girl.

“Sayaka - 1, Mukuro - 0.” she whispers into Mukuro’s ears sending shivers down the younger girl’s spine.

The professor moves on to explain the details of their final project. Mukuro tries her best to pay attention to everything he's saying but Sayaka was moving closer and closer to her.

/What's with this girl?

Eventually, Sayaka rests her head on Mukuro’s shoulder. It was a little distracting but hey, the professor wasn't actually going over any real content. Mukuro didn’t really mind the contact.

Dr. Park finished the introduction slides way before the allotted time so he decided to end the lecture early leaving Mukuro with extra time before work.

Mukuro and Sayaka began putting their laptops away. “Where are you heading off to, Mukuro?”

“I have work at Third Rail Coffee at 3 p.m. so I guess I'll head over there. No harm being early on the first day. And you?” 

“My next lecture isn't until 6 p.m. so I have free time on my hands. I was supposed to go to TRC right after class to meet my roommate and some other friends. Why don't we just go there together?”

It wasn't really much of a question cause Sayaka already managed to loop her arm around Mukuro’s -- dragging her out of the lecture hall.

It was a beautiful day outside so Sayaka decided it would be a good idea to cut across Washington Square Park. Mukuro did not protest. Truth be told she missed the park. She used to go there a lot as a kid, but one day she just stopped going entirely. She got too busy studying -- working hard to get into NYU. She also had no reason to go because there was no one to go with.

As they passed by the fountain, Sayaka asks “Do you wanna sit here for a bit? It’s nice out and you don’t officially start work for another hour or so.”

“Sure I don’t mind. I used to love sitting here when I was a kid-- even had my own spot.”

“Oh yeah, you were that type of kid, huh? Marking your territory. You must have been-”

“SAYAKAA!!!” shouted a voice from the other side of the fountain forcing Sayaka to stop mid-sentence. The owner of the said voice was soon sprinting towards them.

“Ehhh! Ibuki, I thought you didn’t end class till 2:30. What are you doing here?”

“Don’t pretend you’re not happy to see me. I know you missed me, Sayaka. And if you must know I was waiting for Peko,” Ibuki quipped.

“Who is your friend?”

“This is Mukuro, my mentee for that peer mentor thing Komaru and I volunteered for.” 

Mukuro waves at Ibuki who flashes her a sweet smile and waves back.

“Aren't you in the same class as Toko? Where is she?”

“Yeah, but she said she had to meet someone first. Must have been urgent if she bolted out of class as soon as we were dismissed. Peko should be here soon though,”

“I don't care about your girlfriend’s whereabouts, Ibuki. For the umpteenth time, I hate it when I third wheel next to both of y'all.”

“Ah but you're not third-wheeling today. Mukuro’s here! Right, Mukuro? You'll keep Sayaka company?”

“Sure until I go to work. Then she can go back to being lonely,” Mukuro jokes. She wasn't sure if she and Sayaka were at that level yet, but she hoped the other girl wouldn't take it personally.

“Wow, Mukuro that's a low blow!” laughs Ibuki, “I like you and I'm sure Sayaka does too.”

“You're supposed to be on my side Mukuro! Forget being your mentor. I'm your partner in Abnormal Psych!”

“You started it with all that scorekeeping thing earlier! But I mean I guess we can call it a tie and end it here.”

“Look at you two, already bickering like a couple. Peko’s gonna--”

“Peko’s gonna what?” a new voice interjects. Mukuro assumed it was either Peko or Toko.

The new girl then proceeds to wrap her arms around Ibuki and gaze into the taller girls’ eyes.

/Well that must be Peko.

“Gross. Can you two get a room? There's a child present,” Sayaka demands pointing at Mukuro --the apparent child.

“Hey I'm 20! I'm like a year younger than you,” Mukuro defends herself.

“Sayaka, is this your mentee? Oh, this is great! Now you no longer have to be a third wheel,” Peko turns to face Mukuro, “I’m Peko Pekoyama, 5th-year Drama and Vocal Performance Double, and you are?”

“Mukuro ikusaba, 3rd-year Psychology transfer!”

“The reason she’s still here is cause she’s not very bright,” Sayaka pokes fun at Peko.

“EXCUSE ME! It’s cause I’m a double major and I often have projects outside of school. Also, there’s no shame in taking your own time in college. Everyone’s different. Plus I could never leave my baby behind.”

“It’s me, I’m here baby!” Ibuki cheers.

Mukuro found Sayaka’s friends really entertaining. She wondered if she would find her own group of friends --besides her quirky suitemates of course. Maybe Sayaka wouldn’t mind sharing friends.

“So what are you two doing here? Did Ibuki and I interrupt a date or something?”

“No, nothing like that. We were just walking. Mukuro has work at TRC later and since I was going there to meet you fools I thought why not just hang out? After all, we aren’t just mentor and mentee, right Mukuro? We are partners now!” Sayaka shoots Mukuro a wink and Peko just rolls her eyes.

“You know Sayaka, you don’t have to flirt with every girl out there. Mukuro might just run away from you,” Peko teases.

/Yep, these girls are going to be the death of me.

“Did you say TRC? My roommate works there. Makoto, have you met him?” Ibuki asks.

“Nope, today will be my first day working there. I guess the name sounds familiar. he might be training me.”

“Oh have fun with that! He’s so strict. He always makes me clean our room. He says I’m too messy. But don’t get me wrong I love him”

“Mukuroo, will you give me free coffee? Makoto never does.”

“Hey, don’t try to get my partner in trouble. She hasn’t even started yet,” Sayaka said. “Don’t mind them Mukuro! The only person you have to give free coffee to is me!” Sayaka laughs at her own joke.

Mukuro wondered if she could ever get used to this. She hadn't really gotten close to anyone in a while because she was busy studying. The promise was the only thing she focused on. And now she’s at NYU. Maybe it was time to live her best life.

Maybe it was time for her to find the girl she made the promise to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -end of part 3- 
> 
> AAA SO MUCH DIALOGUE if it sounds awkward its cause I'm like that irl haha


	4. Of Building Relationships

Mukuro spent the last hour before her shift talking to Sayaka, Ibuki and Peko. The oldest girl, Peko, gladly shared the intimate details of how she and Ibuki got together.

“Oh it was definitely love at first sight!” Ibuki announced proudly.

Apparently they had a dance class together, Peko really liked what she saw and the rest was history. It was clear that even though Ibuki made the first move, Peko was just as enamored with her.

“Yeah okay okay, we get it your in love" Sayaka teased.

“Hey, its not our fault you're lonely.” Peko laughed

Sayaka turned to face Mukuro and rolled her eyes.

“Im surprised she’s still single even though she flirts with everything that has a heartbeat,” Ibuki said.

Sayaka let out a scoff. She had been rendered speechless by Ibuki’s jab.

Mukuro thought the whole thing was kind of cute. While she didn’t believe in the whole love at first sight thing, she hoped to find a love where she felt completely one with the other person. Part of her thought back to the girl she made a promise to.

/Was that really love? I mean--I was 5 years old, I don't think I was capable of knowing what love was then, right? If I met you now, maybe I would.

“Okay, so I know how these two lovebirds came to be, but how did you all meet?” Mukuro asks.

The story of their friend group was quite a complicated one with many intertwining relationships. Turns out Sayaka and Ibuki went to the same high school in Japan. They both came here on different scholarships, but they had always been the best of friends. Sayakas obsession with NYU was convincing enough for Ibuki to come and follow her here. The two were inseparable until Ibuki got together with Peko. Sayaka was quickly “demoted to third-wheel” according to Peko.

Komaru and Sayaka met at work, but both were unaware of the fact that they had a mutual friend which was Peko. It was until Peko’s 20th birthday party that sayaka found out that Komaru was Peko's roommate. They mentioned something about makoto --Mukuro's co-worker whom she was supposed to meet in a little bit-- being very drunk that night too. he was apparently Ibuki’s roommate but also Peko’s best friend. Mukuro couldn't believe that Sayaka And her friends were so connected. They all knew each other one way or another. She tried hard to remember how they all knew each other.

/Ibuki and Sayaka- best friends, Ibuki and Peko- Girlfriends, Komaru and Sayaka- work friends, Komaru and Peko- roommates, Makoto and Ibuki- roommates, Makoto and Peko- best friends. Right? Right.

The last person they talked about was Toko, Sayaka’s roommate who Mukuro had yet to meet. She was a third-year like Mukuro but randomly got assigned to be Sayaka's roommate when Sayaka’s previous roommate graduated. She’s an author-- 

Sayaka joked about how Peko was so captivated by Toko the first time she saw the girl that Ibuki almost broke up with Peko right then and there.

“Hey I wasn’t the only one ogling at her! I turned to my lovely girlfriend here and she was flat out drooling,” Peko argued.

“Mukuro, did you know this girl ditched me to volunteer to be Toko’s lab partner?” Ibuki cried.

“Well that’s cause if I hadn’t done that I knew you would have!”

“Lies! All lies!”

“You two are making my roomie sound like a homewrecker!” Sayaka protested. “She innocent okay. It’s not her fault she’s gorgeous."

Mukuro couldn't wait to meet Toko. She wanted more friends her age. Sayaka's group was older and her suitemates were younger. Mukuro wondered if this Toko girl was as beautiful as they say. Well, all of Sayaka’s friends were beautiful -- and Sayaka too of course --but the thing is, they weren't even just superficially pretty. They had the personality to match. They were all genuinely nice people.

The group didn't stay at the park for too long. They walked Mukuro to work, introduced her to Makoto, grabbed a coffee, and then left. Toko never showed up to meet them. Mukuro couldn't help but find herself lucky that Sayaka was assigned to her because now she had all these new friends

“Take care of my partner, Makoto. Make sure she doesn't hurt that pretty little face of hers!” Sayaka shouts shamelessly before leaving the shop.

“Good luck keeping up with that one. She's something else,” laughed Makoto.

“Is she always that forward?” Mukuro asks.

“I mean...she just does it with pretty girls.”

“Are you calling me pretty, Makoto?” Mukuro says in a playful tone.

“Okay, I take it back. You two are perfect for each other!”

The six-hour shift passed very quickly. Makoto taught Mukuro everything she needed to know. Of course, it would still take her time to get used to everything, but she was glad Makoto was the one training her. Makoto was very patient.

It was 8:30 pm by the time Mukuro and Makoto finished all the closing procedures. Mukuro finished wiping all the tables and mopping the floor. She grabbed her bag from the back and bid farewell to Makoto who told her to go ahead because the older boy was locking up.

As Mukuro exited the shop, she bid Jeongyeon one last goodbye. She was about to walk away when someone collided into her.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I wasn't looking I --Sayaka?”

Sayaka was sitting on the floor. A result of their apparent collision.

“We closed 30 minutes ago I think you’re a little late if you wanted some coffee,” said Mukuro as she offered a hand for Sayaka to take.

“I didn’t come here for coffee. I came here for you. Wanted to make sure you got back to your room safely. I know I got lost a lot when I first started going here. This place looks way different at night.”

Mukuro couldn't help but smile at Sayaka. She was really something else.

As the pair walked back to Mukuro's suite, they talked about their plan for their final project. Well, they attempted to. Neither could really think of any good ideas because they were both obviously tired from a very long first day of class. They instead agreed to meet at Sayaka’s room the next day to further plan things out.

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach Mukuro’s suite. Somewhere along the way, Sayaka managed to loop her arm around Mukuro’s. She didn’t protest because it was rather cold, but also part of her just liked having Sayaka close. She couldn’t explain what it was about the girl that made her feel comfortable.

“Well, this is me. Suite #877! Will you be okay walking on your own?”

“Oh yeah, I just live in the building across the street. You can see it from here, see?” leans against the glass and points at the next set of dorm buildings. “247. That’s my room number. Don’t forget it, Mukuuu! I’ll see you at 4pm tomorrow, okay?”

Mukuro nods. “Good night, Saya. Thanks for walking me home. Next time I’ll walk you home.”

“And they said chivalry is dead! Watch out Mukuro Ikusaba, people are going to be lining up to date you if you continue like that. See you tomorrow!”

“See you,” Mukuro was definitely blushing.

/Makoto was right. I’m gonna need all the luck I can get.

Mukuro put her keycard in and opened the door gently. She couldn’t help but smile when she found her suitemates huddled under a blanket watching what seemed to be Coco.

“Muku, who were you with? Do you have a girlfriend we need to be aware of?” Kyoko asked blatantly, pausing the movie.

“What! No! I..uhh..she’s my partner for a class project and also my peer mentor!”

“She’s cute, isn’t she? I can tell. You’re blushing~,” Aoi sang.

“Why are you all like this?” Mukuro fake cries, “I’m new here. Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me?”

“Fine, fine! Want to join us? We just started,” Aoi lifts up the blanket and pats the space beside her.

“I’m not sorry. I call it as I see it,” says the tallest girl as she unpauses the movie.

Mukuro made herself comfortable next to the pair. Despite the teasing, she couldn’t help but smile. She was really lucky to have found such lovely people. Her year at NYU was off to a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -end of part 4-
> 
> Sorry i havent uploaded in a while lol, also this fic might be a bit ooc i wrote it mainly for comfort


	5. On Time

Mukuro was always on time for things. Not once in her life has she ever been late. In fact, she was the type to show up to the party while the hosts were still setting up- not that she’d actually ever been to a “real” party or anything.

She associated being late to possibilities of missed opportunities; it wasn’t like she believed in destiny or anything, but she didn’t want to worry about the what-ifs or what-could-have-been. Being on time kept her sane like that. That’s why she only agreed to meet Sayaka if she knew she definitely wouldn’t be late. Her class was set to end at 3:30 pm which would give her enough time to make it to Sayaka’s room by 4 pm.

She knew she wouldn’t be late if her class ended on time; however, she was not prepared when her class ended thirty minutes early. She wasn’t sure if she should go to Sayaka’s room earlier than planned, but she guessed it wouldn’t hurt.

She started packing her things and then began making her way to Sayaka’s. Mukuro thought she had a foolproof plan. If Sayaka was there to open the door, then she’d just apologize for being extremely early. If no one answers, then she’d just leave and come back later.

What Mukuro failed to consider was the chance of someone other than Sayaka opening the door. Mukuro stood in front of room #247. She knocked on the door and took a step backward. As the door opened, Mukuro began to apologize for showing up earlier than expected.

“I’m sorry Saya, I know we agreed to-- oh- uh you’re not Sayaka. Sorry I’ll go. I must have gotten the wrong room.” An embarrassed Mukuro started to walk away, wanting to avoid the awkward situation she had put herself in.

“Wait, you have the right room!” a soft voice calls, “ sayaka’s just not here yet. You can come in if you’d like. She did tell me she was having someone over.”

Mukuro bows apologetically and stops in front of the girl who was now leaning against the door.

As she lifted her head up she was given more time to admire the person in front of her.

/Wow...you must be…

“I’m Toko, Sayaka’s roommate.”

Beautiful was an understatement. This girl was breathtakingly gorgeous. For someone who was just wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants, she still managed to look elegant. Mukuro could understand why Peko and Ibuki were both captivated.

Toko gestures for Mukuro to enter the room. “You can sit on my bed if you’d like. I’m not sure if Saya's comfortable with me allowing guests to sit on her bed so I guess you can use mine.”

Mukuro gladly took the spot next to Toko. She sat down and looked around the room admiring how different it was from her own. It was much smaller, but that made sense considering there were only two of them.

“So uh...you know my name, what’s yours?”

“Oh right! I’m Mukuro Ikusaba, 3rd-year Psychology Transfer!”

“Psychology huh? That’s cool, it’s the same major as Sayaka. I’m sorry she’s late by the way. She always does this. Sometimes I wonder if she uses that watch I bought for her birthday.”

“Oh no! She’s not late actually. I’m just really early because my class ended earlier than expected -- way earlier.”

“Ahh well, I bet she’s going to be late anyway.”

Mukuro was really bad a small talk. She was kind of awkward and didn’t know how to handle herself around pretty girls. Sayaka seemed to be the only exception. She’s been one of the few pretty girls that Mukuro felt completely comfortable around.

“Sayaka told me you were a writing major Major. I thought that was really cool. Ibuki and Peko also said you danced very well,”

Toko blushed and used her hair to cover her face. “Did they say anything else?”

/Well they said you're really beautiful.

“Mmm...nope. Nothing much.”

“Good! I don't want those goofballs spreading false information.”

/Oh they definitely weren't lying.

“So Mukuro, how'd you meet Sayaka?”

“Oh uh well since I'm a transfer, she’s my peer mentor. We also just happened to be in the same psych class and I asked her to be my partner for the final project. That’s why I’m here today.”

“What luck! It’s always nice to have friends in the same class. I sure hope she hasn't done anything weird though. I know Saya can be quite flirty, but I promise you she means well.”

“Yeahhh...she is definitely flirty. How'd you get used to it?”

“Oh you know, you kinda just ignore her and she'll move on to the next person,” Toko laughs softly as she stood up and made her way to the desktop turning it on. “I’m gonna go write if you don’t mind.”

Silence soon filled the room. It stayed like that for a good chunk of the time. Both girls had moved on to doing things on their own. Toko was Writing an essay on her PC and Dahyun was surfing the interwebs on her phone. If it wasn’t the aggressive clicking of the mouse and tapping on the keyboard, the room would have stayed absolutely quiet. Mukuro checked her phone for the time. It turns out Toko had been playing for 50 minutes and it was already 4:10 pm. Where was Sayaka?

As finishes another round of her game, Toko takes off her headphones and suddenly decides to ask Mukuro a question.

“So why did you pick NYU?”

The question took Mukuro by surprise. Everyone seemed to be interested in knowing why she transferred. 

/I once made a promise to a girl when I was a kid that we would meet back here and live happily ever after.

“Oh it's stupid really. I once made a promise to someone to get in here; so I worked hard and saved up some money, and now I'm here!”

“What are you talking about? That's not stupid at all!” Toko says as she shoves Mukuro a little.

“My roommates seem to think it is,” Muku pouts.

/But then again, I told them the full story. Maybe it wasn't so much the “getting in” part that was silly, but rather the “finding each other”.

“You're really adorable, you know that Dahyun? In all my years here I've never met another person who came here because of a promise,” Toko says as she flashes Mukuro a Nervous smile and tucks her hair behind her ears.

Toko’s smile was hypnotizing. Mukuro couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes were glued onto Toko. But then it hit her.

“Wait what did you just say?”

“I haven't met anyone else who came to NYU because they made a promise to someone.”

“You promised someone you'd go to NYU?”

Toko nods shyly.

Mukuro was about to ask Toko another question but then the door swings open.

“Tokiiiiii, I'm home!!!” Sayaka announces.

“Well it looks like the person you’ve been waiting for is finally here,” Toko says.

/Could it be you? Are you really her?

Mukuro could feel her heart rate increasing. She wasn’t sure how to process what was going on. Part of her wasn’t sure if Toko was in fact the girl from her childhood, but she certainly didn’t mind it. She tried scanning Toko’s features for something that could trigger her memory.

“Ehhh! Muku? You were already here!” Sayaka says looking rather baffled.

“Sayaka, hey! My class ended early so I thought I’d just come here.”

“You know it’s not good to keep your guests waiting. It’s 4:15 pm, your class ended at 3:30pm. Where did you go?” Toko asks Sayaka.

“Hey it’s not my fault Muku’s class ended early. I didn’t know she was already here. I was actually waiting outside her lecture hall for her.”

Mukuro was surprised by Sayaka’s gesture. “Saya, you didn’t have to wait for me. I knew my way around.”

“I know, but I wanted to walk with you anyway,” Sayaka says as she wraps her arms around a sitting Mukuro’s neck from behind.

“I hope Toko has kept you entertained while I was gone.”

Mukuro smiles as her eyes meet Toko’s. “Yes, she has.”

Toko was Sayaka’s roommate. This was perfect. Mukuro reconsidered changing her beliefs about fate. Maybe she was fated to be early today. Maybe She was fated to be Sayakas partner so she could meet Toko -- the girl she’s been waiting 15 years for.

“Well I hate to break up this bonding time for you two but we have work to do, Mukuro!” Sayaka says as she releases the younger girl from grasp.

“I should head out. I promised to meet Peko at the coffee shop in a few minutes and I don’t want to be late. It was nice meeting you, Mukuro. I guess I’ll see you around!”

Mukuro’s eyes follow Toko as she exits the room.

“You like her don’t you?” Sayaka asks quietly.

“What! No, I-- I just think...sigh can I be honest with you, Saya?”

“Of course, Mukuro. Your secrets are safe with me.” Sayaka holds Mukuro’s hands.

“Remember how I told you I came to NYU because I made a promise with someone to go here one day? Remember how I didn’t remember who she was?”

Sayaka nods.

“I think I found her.”

“You think the girl you made a promise to was Toko?”

“Yeah, she just told me she’s here because of a promise too. I can’t believe my luck, Saya! I wasn’t even sure if I still wanted to try finding her. But now she’s here and I don’t know what to do.”

“You should get your girl, Mukuro. It must be destiny.”

Mukuro usually didn’t appreciate being late. It kind of bugged her when others were late too, but this time she was actually glad Sayaka came late. She was glad because she got to talk to Toko.

Fate has brought her promise girl back to her.  
“Will you help me, Saya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -end of part 5-
> 
> Tsk tsk sayaka pov next chapter =>>


	6. Sayaka maizono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Pinterest board for this fic now and ill start making those for my series fics from now on but yeah heres the link if ya wanna see 
> 
> https://pin.it/2Yxu9dK

Sayaka was sure of one thing. She wanted her 4th year to be the best one she’s had. Her time at NYU was ending and she wanted to make every second count. When Komaru called her out to meet her mentee, she was admittedly a little nervous. She didn’t know what to expect, but then she saw Mukuro. Something about her felt very welcoming, almost familiar.

Sayaka wanted to get to know the younger girl more. She couldn't help but smile as the girl told her the reason why she had decided to come here. It was so innocent and quite frankly romantic.

A promise to reunite with someone. It was like something out of the movies. She found Mukuro’s perseverance attractive. All those years of hard work just to keep a promise -- truly amazing. Sayaka could also relate to Mukuro's love for NYU.

She tried to recall the summer she had spent in New York before moving back to Japan. She came here with her parents because both of them were graduate students from Tokyo U and they were both taking courses here that summer.

Because they felt that she was old enough to be on her own, they let her play around the park near their lecture halls. She couldn't really remember much from those days because it all happened so fast for her.

Sayaka was the type to live in the moment and forget everything else. Part of her wished she had better memory for events in her life, but she was glad she at least had a keychain from those early days. It was honestly quite cute; it had the NYU mascot. But more importantly, it reminded her that this place meant something to her.

That was the reason why when she worked so hard to get a scholarship here. She even managed to drag a friend along with her. She really appreciated Ibuki. On days she missed her family and Japan, she knew she could count on Ibuki to cheer her up. Then Toko came, and things started to feel even more like Japan. With her friends around, NYU slowly but surely became home in and of itself.

Her last year. She couldn't believe it. Part of her wished she'd met Mukuro earlier. It was a little sad that she only had a year to spend with this new friend she quickly grew fond of. But, hey, at least they had a class together and they were partners for the final project.

“Will you help me, Saya?”

Mukuro practically confessed that she liked Toko- or was at least interested in pursuing her in a romantic way. Sayaka didn't understand why it hurt a little. Maybe it was because she wanted to keep Mukuro to herself. She watched as the younger girl’s eyes traced every line on her roommate’s face. It was as if Mukuro was trying to make sure she never forgot it.

When Mukuro confirmed that Toko had been the girl she made a promise to, it all clicked for Sayaka. She wasn't upset or anything. It was kind of strange, she thought, the people's fates could be so intertwined. Maybe she was meant to be the bridge that brought Mukuro to Toko.

Even though she wanted to keep Mukuro to herself, she knew that the girl was probably extremely happy to have found the one she'd been waiting for all this time. She couldn't say no to her new friend. She just couldn't explain why her heart was getting heavier.

She stood up and took a few steps away from Mukuro. She needed a little breathing room.  
“Sure! Of course, I'd help you, Muku,” she said as she tried to force a smile.

An excited Mukuro then runs towards her for a hug. Unbeknownst to Mukuro, Sayaka had terrible balance. They both land on the carpeted floor with a loud thud-- Mukuro’s face only a few inches from Sayaka's. Sayaka looked into deep browns of Mukuro’s eyes. They were filled with adoration. But Sayakaa knew it wasn't for her. She bit her lip trying to prevent wild thoughts from emerging.

/breathe...

“I'm so sorry, Saya. I've made you fall again,” says Mukuro as she pushes herself off of a stunned Sayaka. “But, thank you! So much. You have no idea how bad I am at this!”

Mukuro continues to talk but Sayaka doesn't process anything she's saying. Her heart was still beating fast from having been that close to Mukuro's face.

“I've never been in a relationship and I don’t know how to talk to pretty girls. What's our game plan, coach? Sayaka?”

Mukuro waves a hand in front of Sayaka’s face, pulling Sayaka back into reality.

“Maybe we can about this after class tomorrow? We should probably start work.”

“RIGHT, right. I'm sorry, I'm being such a terrible partner right now. Okay, you have my full attention, Saya.”

“Hey, no don't say that. You're not terrible. I would be doing the same thing if I were you.”

And so the pair spend the next two hours outlining their project plan. In that time they managed to delegate the work, decide on a theme, and even began to do some research. When they finished, Sana volunteered to walk Mukuro home. An offer that Mukuro declined.

“I think I just need some time alone right now. To process everything. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Sayaka!”

“Mmm see you!”

Sayakaa watches the younger girl disappear from her view. She hoped Mukuro’s newfound infatuation with her roommate wouldn’t make things awkward for the three of them. She still wanted this year to be great.

Sayaka was glad that official lectures began for her Abnormal Psych class. She needed to think of things other than Mukuro and Toko. When the class ended, Sayaka felt the need to offer to walk Mukuro to work. A friendly gesture which the younger girl gladly accepted.

She thought they could talk about the project, or maybe even each other. Unfortunately for her, the younger girl only seemed to be interested in asking her about Toko. Sayaka loved Toko, but she didn’t know everything about her.

“Sorry, Mukuro. I don’t think I know all the answers to your questions. Maybe you should just ask her yourself, like on a date. It could a totally be a platonic thing. Just to get to know her, you know what I mean?”

“Okay, I guess I could do that. But what would we even do? Do you know what she likes?”

“I mean she’s a writer. But if you take her out writing, that’s too cliche. She’s mentioned liking people who can play instruments before.”

“You think if I played piano it would impress her?”

“If you’re any good, I’m sure you can impress anyone, Mukuro,” Sayaka lets out a little giggle.

Part of her still hurt because she really wanted Mukuro to herself, but she just couldn’t resist how innocent this girl was about wanting to impress her roommate.

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach Third Rail Coffee. Mukuro had a shift with Makoto again. At least she knew Mukuro would have some company. She wondered if Mukuro would ask Makoto about Toko too. The girl has practically been a ball of energy since yesterday.

/I couldn’t blame her. She must already be thinking of date ideas.

Sayaka shook her head and laughed at the thought of her new friend and roommate going on dates. They seemed like an odd couple one wouldn't expect to have chemistry. But if yesterday was any proof, Sayaka knew they meshed well. It was fated, after all. Toko being her beautiful sweet self, and Mukuro this passionate girl who would surely give the world to Toko. They were childhood friends. Who was she to compete for Mukuro's attention?

She bid Mukuro and Makoto a quick goodbye before making her way to the Transfer Center. Apparently Komaru wanted to meet up to discuss how things were going with their mentees. Sayaka tried not to let her thoughts get the best of her during the walk over.

“How’s it going Sayaka, you alright? You look like something’s bothering you.” Komaru was always the motherly friend -- always taking care of people before herself.

“I think we have a problem.”

“What? Why?” Komaru’s eyes widened with concern.

“Mukuro...she uhh...has recently grown fond of Toko. Or not recently I guess since they were childhood friends.”

“What are you talking about, Sayaka?” asks sounding a little more apprehensive.

“Remember how Mukuro said she came here because she made a promise with a childhood friend? Well, she recently discovered that that friend was Toko. So now Mukuro wants to date my roommate,” Sayaka said stumbling through her words.

“Slow down, Saya! I can’t understand you. Did you say Toko’s the girl Mukuro made a promise with?”

“She seems to think so,”

Komaru sighed and looked on the floor. “And you’re okay with her liking your roommate?

“Yes? No! I don’t know. I’m really confused right now. I feel upset, but I couldn’t say no to her, Komaru! I couldn’t bring myself to say no to her.”

/She just looked so happy.

“Wait w-what did you do?” Komaru asked quietly.

“I agreed to set them up. I agreed to get Mukuro a date with Toko!”

“Wait! What! Why would you do that?” Komaru raised her voice. She never raised her voice.

“Woah woah woah why are you more upset than me? What’s up with you?”

Komaru remained silent. She looked into Sayaka’s eyes as if trying to plead with the older girl not to prod any further. But Sayaka did anyway.

“Komaru, is Toko the one you were talking about when you said you liked someone at one of Peko’s parties? Do you like Toko too?”

That was the only possibility Sayaka could think of. Why else would Komaru be upset? A few months ago, in a drunken stupor, she had confessed to Sayaka that she really liked someone. She liked someone but she couldn’t pursue that person because “it would ruin everything”.

And Komaru, being Komaru, pretended like nothing had happened the next day. She denied ever having feelings for anyone. So they moved on from it. But Sayaka never forgot that night.

When Komaru still didn’t answer, Sayaka repeated the question again. “Do you like her, Komaru?”

Sayaka could have sworn she saw a tear beginning to form in Komaru's eyes. Before she could step any closer to comfort the girl, Komaru took off. Was Toko Komaru’s person too? Sayaka wanted to try to stop Komaru from running away, but she knew she couldn’t. She also knew better than to chase after the girl. Komaeu was someone who needed space when she was upset, and Sayaka knew that. Maybe she needed some space too.

Sayaka loved Toko, but all this talk of the girl was too much for Sayaka to handle in one day. First Mukuro, now Komaru!

She needed a break and so she decided to walk around campus. She could honestly use a distraction. Luckily for her, she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. It was Ibuki. Just who she needed. Nothing like a best friend to distract you from all of life’s problems.

“Hey, Sayaka! Have you seen Toko?”

/Toko? Again? Can’t a girl get a break?

“Why? Do you like her too?” Sayaka barked.

“Woah nice to see you too! I have a girlfriend, remember? A girlfriend who you love to hate.”

“Right! Sorry, it’s just been a rough day.”

“I can see that. I’m just looking for your roommate cause we have class soon and I haven’t seen her yet. She wasn’t where we normally met up before walking to class together.”

“Sorry, I haven’t seen her. Maybe she already went ahead.”

“You’re probably right. Well catch you later, I hope you feel better.”

“Mmm you and me both, buddy.”

Sayaka had another class that day. She hoped it would be a distraction from this emotionally-heightened day. In the morning her head was just filled with thoughts of Mukuro and Toko. Now Komaru was added into the equation too. This was not at all how she imagined the start of her best year at NYU. Perhaps some sleep would help.

When the professor ended the lecture, Sayaka hurriedly packed her stuff. She was ready for the day to end, but life always has other plans. Right as she exited the lecture hall, she felt a hand wrap around her arm. It was Mukuro with those captivating brown eyes and a smile that could make anyone's day better.

“Saya, come with me! I have something to show you!”

Sayaka wasn’t sure why, but she just couldn’t say no to this girl. And so she went.

/Maybe I’m falling again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -end of part 6-
> 
> Tokomaru whomst? also sorry for not updating for a while, school is stressful. Im also falling more and more out of danganronpa and they only characters im really interested in is sayaka and mukuro so thats probably the only reason im keeping this fic going.


End file.
